Control
by Meraculas
Summary: ONESHOT! Companion to Team Work series... How exactly had Oz learned to control his inner beast? BtVSAtSTWitches xover


**A/N:** Control is a companion peise to my Team Work series, you do not have to read the series to understand the story. It is just about how Oz learned to control his wolf and how he came to work with Angel in part 2 (Law Firms) of the series.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything of this story.

X x X

**Control:**

Oz drove down a long empty highway. He had lost track of where exactly he was. He looked over at the little clock in his van, 1:06, and his clock was in military time.

He thought back to what got him in this position. He had cheated n his girlfriend. To be honest Oz was not very sure if the real reason he had left was that he wanted to see if he could control his inner beast, or if it was because he was scared of what Willow would do to him.

Pulling over at what looked like a place that was still open, Oz got out. He walked over to a balding man with a large beer belly and really needed a shower.

"Hi, do you know where I might be?" Oz asked the man.

"What?" The person asked him.

"Do you know where I am?" Oz asked again, "Also do you know a place where I can buy some coffee?"

"Dere be a shop down dat dere road." The man responded, "As fer where yer be, yer at da shipyard."

"When does the next ship set sail, and where to?" Oz asked the man.

"When efer yer a wantin', I'm da only one ter sail out ter Witch Island." The man responded as he spit some chewing tobacco into a can.

"What do you mean, 'Witch Island'?" Oz asked interested.

"Dat what we people call her. Covered in mist she is, not dat easy ter get ta. Locals call sometin' like Coventry, I 'aint sure." The man responded, "You wantin' ter go?"

"Sure, how much is it?" Oz asked.

"'Leven dollars." The man responded, "Name be Ernie, by da way."

"Here you go Ernie." Oz said handing the money over, "I'm just going to get some coffee and park my van in a place it won't be stolen, and then I'll be back."

X x X

Oz stepped off the boat to find himself on a nice lush island. After letting Ernie know that he could get back on his own he got about an hours sleep. It was hard to wake up; as it was the first bit of sleep, he got since leaving Sunnydale.

Not really knowing where he was, other then the island was called 'Witch Island', Oz started walking around.

It had been an hour by the time Oz had reached a large domed building in the center of a small community. Not knowing why, Oz opened the doors to said building and walked in.

The building was big, Oz could tell. As he walked around the place, he found that he did not feel out of place at all. He felt like this was where we belonged.

"Hello," A voice said from behind Oz, he quickly turned around surprised. The woman he was staring at had long blond hair and startling metallic gray eyes rimmed in charcoal black, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yah, I was wondering if there is a place where I could stay. I'm visiting the island and…" Oz started to say, and he was saying a lot, very un-Oz.

"I kind of figured, but you were born here on Coventry, right?" She asked him.

"No, Sunnydale. On top of a Hellmouth even." Oz replied giving out way to much information and talking a lot. Very un-Oz.

"A Hellmouth?" She asked, "I have heard of them. Bad place to be. How did you know it was a Hellmouth?"

"Werewolf." Oz answered simply. Now that is more like Oz. "My friend is the slayer, my ex is a witch, Buffy, the slayer, dated a vampire, and my ex's best friend is a demon magnet of the female variety." And back to the un-Oz persona.

"Wow!" The woman said, "I'm just a witch. My name is Ileana by the way. I don't know who my parents are, so… no real last name that I know of."

"Oz. Actually it is Daniel Osborne, but everyone calls me Oz." Oz said. Why could not he have just said Oz? From what he had been doing on Coventry, he did not seem like Oz.

"Well, Oz, what are you doing on Coventry?" Ileana asked.

"I killed a werewolf who was going to kill my ex. That was before the ex was put in front of girlfriend." Oz explained in very un-Oz manner… again, "I left Sunnydale to see if I could control my wolf. That was about two weeks ago."

"Interesting. Come with me. I will take you to the Lady Rihanna." Ileana said leading Oz out of the Unity Dome, "Here on Coventry everyone is welcome; vampire, werewolf, elf, leprechaun, pixie, gargoyle, banshee… as long as they do not disturb the peace on the island."

Oz nodded when he heard this. Good job Oz, back to you.

"Last I heard we have one of the members of the Scourge of Europe off in one of the caves on the island." Ileana said.

"Drusilla no doubt." Oz stated.

"Pardon?"

"Drusilla, the vampire from the Scourge of Europe. Angelus is the vampire I mentioned with a soul goes by Angel now and lives in LA. Darla is dust, and Spike is in Sunnydale again from what I hear." Oz elaborated.

"Drusilla is the crazy one, right?"

"Correct."

"Then it is her. You might find the control you want here on Coventry. Drusilla, if anything, seems to act sane when ever we see her." Ileana offered.

"Thanks."

X x X

After meeting with Lady Rihanna, who really did look like a potato, Oz left to find Drusilla. He got an idea from Ileana of where he could find her.

"Stars called you here they did young puppy." A voice said off to his right.

"Drusilla. I heard you were on the island." Oz said again in a un-Oz manner, "Thought I would say hi because I can not remember ever meeting you when you were in Sunnydale."

"Don't lie puppy. Mummy knows why you came to see her. The stars told me. You want to learn control. Mummy can help you with that." Drusilla said as she walked over to him, "Will puppy let her help him?"

"What do you need me to do?" Oz asked.

Oz had done his research over the summer Buffy had left town. He read all about the Scourge. One thing he had found interesting was Drusilla. She was completely insane but she always seemed to keep a level mind despite that. She knew things other people and demons did not. Oz knew when he heard she was on the island, he had to see her, and she was the key to him finding control.

X x X

It had been a month since Oz went to Dru. Drusilla had had Oz do an entire week of non-stop meditation. She said it would help him find his center find who he really was. Was he Oz the werewolf or was he Oz the human?

When he came out of meditation, he told her. He was Oz the werewolf. She applauded him, told him that it was time to stop being a human.

That night, a full moon, she toke him out. She let him run wild as his wolf. Hunted some deer with him even.

The next morning Oz had asked her how this would help him control the wolf. She replied saying something Oz translated to understand as, that he needed to understand what his wolf wanted in order to control it.

The next couple of weeks Oz spent in deep meditation. He learned everything we could about the werewolf species in the large library on the island (Giles would drop dead; it was so big and filled with old texts). When in meditation Oz connected with his wolf, learned what it wanted. Then came the next full moon cycle.

Drusilla had Oz hunt the first night. On the second, she helped Oz work on keeping the beast in. He did all right; he did end up transforming at about 4 am. Oz had always prided himself as being a quick study. On the third night, Oz remained in his human form.

He spent the next month on Coventry. He continued his meditation and his study on werewolves. Ileana was teaching him a bit of magical healing and all about herbs and crystals. By the full moon for that month Oz stayed human the first and third night, he let his werewolf hunt on the second.

The next month Oz left Coventry with a promise to return, even if it was his body in a coffin. Oz toke a plane to Tibet. Drusilla had mentioned a monk who would be able to help Oz even further with his control.

X x X

Oz had gone to Sunnydale to see everyone. He had known it was a stupid idea the second it popped into his head, but he could not help it.

His stay was a disaster. After he left, he went back to Coventry Island. He heard from Ileana that Drusilla had left about a night or two before Oz arrived. Oz spent the next couple of years working on further control. He and Ileana became very close. Rihanna had given him a form of initiation, it was close to that for the witches and warlocks on the island but it was designed for him.

He was to spend the three nights of the full moon human. During the day, he was to show all that he had learned. Oz passed with flying colours.

One day Oz heard news of Sunnydale know being a hole and left Coventry. He went straight to LA where he found that Angel was in need of some serious help. He helped Angel, Illyria, Gunn, Lorne, Spike, Wesley, and that lawyer Lindsey in the final battle. He had stood with Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria as they faced the army. He continued to stand with them when Conner showed up (he laughed secretly when Angel blew up on Conner in the middle of the battle), he kept standing when Buffy, Xander, Faith, Giles, Willow, Andrew, Dawn, Wood, and some new slayers showed up to help. He stayed to continue helping Angel and the gang when the battle was over. He showed surprise when Amy showed up looking for redemption (word spread quickly in the supernatural world of the two vampires with a soul, the werewolf who had control, and the Old One with a human who helped save the world). Amy had been the one to convince Angel into letting Harmony return. Conner came to help every so often but stayed away out of fear of what Angel would to do him. No one had any idea where Lorne was. Wesley and Lindsey were dead.

Oz kept in close touch with everyone on Coventry through all of this, though.


End file.
